Barrage of the black Lagoon
by kyubi2008
Summary: After a tropic thunderstorm four new arrivals arrive in Roanapur but has black Lagoon crew carries on snuggling goods and doing business with various clients are the new arrivals friend or foe? remake of season 1
1. The Black Lagoon

This is based after my other fan fiction Galaxy Angel X…. Black Lagoon itself is not owned by me

The Black Lagoon

Rain poured down as a tropic thunderstorm roared over Roanapur. A typhoon had hit cost some miles away and though Roanapur had not felt the worst effect of the storm it did swept three students called Haruko Amayawas, Himegami Kodama and Azuki Shinatsu into the universe with Haruko appearance consisted of a Tenbi Academy uniform with a pair of pantyhose underneath her skirt. She had a well-endowed body and had largest breasts. Himegami appearance consisted of a Tenbi Academy uniform. She had a slender body and had small breasts and Azuki appearance consisted of a Tenbi Academy uniform. She had a ? Body and ? breasts. The storm itself however was create by a universe worm hole were a naked Shadow age (9) who had already fallen from the worm hole itself and had extra-large gigantic breasts and though the streets where empty four males carried Shadow into a nearby house before the 1st male began to get undress has two of males where groping her.

"Keep groping her has I almost ready to de vile her." Male 1 said

"Understood and don't has she will be ready for you." Male 2 replied

The black Lagoon crew was complete unaware that the storm had bought some new arrivals has they themself were sitting inside of the Yellow flag Tavern waiting for the storm to pass. Before too long however the bartender head and sat on black Lagoon table

"Am sorry but we won't be taking any mission until this tropic thunderstorm has dispelled." Dutch said

"Then how about if I pay you triple the amount you wish to be paid to transport this black suitcase to Hotel Moscow due to fact that almost every counties military Navy will be hunting every step of the way." Bartender replied

"Sure why not has after all tripled the amount sounds like a good deal Dutch." Revy replied

"Very well we will take on this mission however this is how much we wish to pay!" Dutch shouted angrily

A short while away from the yellow flag and inside an empty house the first male was ready to de vile Shadow but before he could however Azuki used her maken Hawk to kick down a part of the roof and blocked the path of the four males along with both Haruko who already had her maken Murakumo active and Himegami who had used her Maken Yasakani to summon shikagami Kaguzuchi.

"You best turn around before we are forced to attack has we won't allow you to come any closer." Himegami said

"Your bluffing has if you did then the Roanapur mafia will be onto you!" Male 1 shouted

"Well if you think that then why don't you just come forwards." Azuki said

The tropic thunderstorm raged on has Shadow awaken due to the black lighting Excalibur calling out to her. She could see however that her body was groped has she saw wetness around her groin and after she saw the four naked males she immediately drew her black lighting Excalibur and due to the Excalibur calling out to her she quickly unleashed a wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which immediately ripped through the four naked males before she then strapped back to her back.

"Nobody violates my body and think they can get away with it!" Shadow shouted

"Anyway might we ask who you are?" Murakumo said

"I don't know who I am or how I ended up here." Shadow replied

"Then why don't you come with us has right now it would be unsafe for you remain here alone." Haruko replied back

The Black Lagoon crew had finely arrived at the Roanapur docks with Rock carrying the black suitcase but they immediately board and headed inside of the black lagoon due to the on-going and raining tropic thunderstorm. Just has the black Lagoon set sailed for Romania with both Revy and rock located inside the cabins of the black Lagoon.

"Man Revy this tropic thunderstorm does not let up." Rock said

"Now rock remember you must not at any time open that case has you know how Balalaika can reacted." Revy replied

"Don't worry Revy has I would never do anything to upset Balalaika." Rock replied back

While at the port of Roanapur Haruko, Himegami , Azuki and Shadow with her appearance consisting of a cowboy hat a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt which exposes her extra-large gigantic amount of cleavage with a wide black collar and covered with black concentric circle motifs and matching G-strings which exposes much of her buttons and reaches down to her calves and black high-heeled boots. She had a black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand.

"So Shadow how you got captain to take us to Romania." Azuki said

"Easy you just tell him that if he does not cooperate then he will die." Shadow replied

"Well at least we survive in this unknown universe ." Himegami replied back

The next day the black Lagoon was almost nearing the outskirts of Romania but the U.S Navy was already firing at the black lagoon which could only run. Inside the black lagoon cockpit Revy, rock and Benny rushed towards rock.

"Dam it Dutch they are engaging us from both sides." Benny said

"I know Benny but there is really nothing we can do expect to keep running towards Romania." Dutch replied

"Why don't just engage in battle and force them to retreat." Rock replied back

"Rock I would love for us to takedown the U.S navy but right now we must deliver this briefcase safe to Balalaika!" Revy shouted

While the stolen U.S navy battleship could see that the black lagoon was in dire chaos but Shadow refused to help even has the captain requested her to but Haruko, Himegami and Azuki quickly rushed up to the brigade.

"Shadow we must help them before it too late." Haruko said

"Why should we help them weakens especial has they can't handle a much pervert guys who love big toys!" Shadow shouted

"Maybe but we are the only ones who can attack U.S navy battleship without being detected." Azuki said

"Alright captain open fire and protect that ship." Himegami replied

The stolen U.S Navy battleship open fired with its weaponry including Tomahawk, 127 mm gun, 40mm AA guns and 406 mm. While the stolen U.S Navy battleship began sinking many U.S navy Ships inside of the black Lagoon cockpit Benny turned around to Dutch.

"Dutch it seems that a U.S navy battleship is slinking its own military Ships." Benny said

"Well why not lead them shore and see if we can make them our allies." Rock replied

"No rock we are not has after all it could a trap!" Dutch shouted

"Rock is right though Dutch has the U.S navy would never fire on its own ships." Revy said

"I suppose your right Revy has it better for them to be our allies then our enemies." Dutch replied

The stolen U.S navy battleship had already forced the remaining 1,000 U.S. ships to retreat has they had just destroyed their command ship. Back within the brigade of the stolen U.S navy Shadow, Haruko, Himegami and Azuki where looking out has they could see the black Lagoon flicking their light on and off.

"It seems that the black Lagoon is signalling for us to follow into the Romania port." Captain said

"Alright follow them carefully captain." Haruko replied

"Fine let's follow them weakens but if they make one false move or if any their crew members disrespects then I ill then where they stand." Shadow shouted

"Don't worry Shadow has if they do try anything then we strike then to has right now we are our protectors due to fact that for some reason your mind is complete blank and due to fact that you have no idea of who you are." Himegami said

"Well then let's move out." Azuki replied

To be continued….


	2. Black Lagoon becomes the hunted

Black Lagoon becomes the hunted

Romania is the eighth largest country and has a population of over 20,121,641. Its capital however was ridden with crime has even hotel Moscow led by Balalaika had taken over the main HQ of the Romania mafia. It also had a sixth largest port where many ship passed through every second.

At the Romania capitals port the black Lagoon had finely docked has Dutch, Benny, Revy and Rock de board the Lagoon itself has they waited for the stolen U.S navy battleship with rock himself holding the black briefcase. After a short while the U.S navy battleship also docked at the Romania capitals port and was in the Beth direct next to the black Lagoon and before too much longer Haruko, Himegami, Azuki and Shadow had also de board but unlike the others Shadow had already drew her black lighting Excalibur and was pointing directly at The Lagoon Company.

"We don't want any trouble has we need to deliver this briefcase to Balalaika." Benny said

"So you're The Lagoon Company who were being chased by the U.S navy and would have already been destroyed if it was not for Shadow" Azuki replied

"There is no way an eight old child could ever be a leader of an organisation especial has she only a girl!" Rock shouted

Immediately following that comment and due to Shadow's anger her witches ears and tail came out has she unconscious used her wind magic to blast rock into a nearby wall but her witches ears and tail immediately disappeared has she pressed her black lighting Excalibur against his neck.

"Listen here boy you made a grave mistake my punching yourself into the wall and if you ever disrespect me again then this blade will have your head!" Shadow shouted

"Hey back away from him girl or I will shoot you where you stand!" Revy shouted back

Revy had already quickly moved to the left side has she drew and pointed her Dual Modified Berettas directly at Shadow which in turn caused Shadow to back away from rock has she herself turned round to Revy and point her black lighting Excalibur at Revy.

"Enough! Has this is not the time to be fighting especial since The Lagoon Company still have briefcase to deliver." Haruko said

" I suppose we can't keep Balalaika waiting but child why don't you join The Lagoon Company and become my partner." Revy replied

"Revy is that because she is your mirror image." Dutch replied

"This once will agree to help you deliver belief case safely to Balalaika!" Himegami and Azuki shouted

While just in centre of the Romania capital was hotel Moscow's newly required base which had two hotel Moscow soliders guarding the outside entrance. Inside the head office of the HQ was Balalaika who was the boss of Hotel Moscow and who had already summoned her second-in-command Boris.

"So Sergeant has The Lagoon Company arrived in Romania with my briefcase yet." Balalaika said

"Yes they have already arrived within Romania but it seems they have met up with an unknown group of Mercenaries." Boris replied

"We can't take any chances with this unknown group and so I want you to keep an eye on them and if necessary take them down." Balalaika replied back

"Understood Boss and I will get right on it!" Boris shouted

The Lagoon Company along with Haruko, Himegami, Azuki and Shadow had finely arrived at the newly required HQ of hotel Moscow. Balalaika second-in-command Boris greet them at the door has he led inside of the HQ. They passed many rooms, hallways and floors and saw that Hotel Moscow was still clear up dozen of dead Romania mafia bodies.

After a short while their arrived and entered Balalaika office where immediately upon entering Balalaika ordered her second in-command to search the known group much to shock of The Lagoon Company.

"Hey Balalaika why are you searching them has they help bring this suitcase safely to you." Dutch said

"Don't Dutch it just a routine especial since that child has a weapon strapped to her back." Balalaika replied

"Don't worry too Shadow has I make sure that he does not touch you." Himegami shouted

It was to no veil has Balalaika refused to pay unless they were searched which caused Benny and rock to agree much to disprove of Revy. Boris searched Haruko, Himegami and Azuki but immediately after Boris touched Shadow her face changed to anger has she shouted "Get off me you pervert." Balalaika was shocked had Shadow drew her black lighting Excalibur and stabbed Boris but before she could cry out Shadow rushed up and pushed Balalaika against the wall has she pressed her black lighting Excalibur against her neck despite 12 hotel Moscow rush in and pointing their weapons at Shadow.

"I know you have 12 soliders behind me but am sad that I killed one of your best soliders has you should know I hate being roped or touched by guys especial the four males I kill before who tried to rape me!" Shadow shouted

"Dam it we need a way out"" Rock shouted

"Leave this to me." Azuki said

Azuki used her maken Hawk to blast a hole into wall and immediately after kicking a hole in wall Revy smirked has she fired her Dual Modified Berettas and took down half of the soliders who were behind Shadow has she said "Please leave some killing for me Shadow." It also allowed The Lagoon Company along with Haruko, Himegami, Azuki and Shadow to escape from the Hotel Moscow secondary HQ.

"Place a 100,000 bounty on the Lagoon Company and gather all men you can as were going hunting!" Balalaika shouted angrily

"Understood Boss!" Soliders 12 shouted back

After a short while they made into a nearby building complete unaware of bounty that place on their heads. Hotel Moscow however was right behind them has a dozen cars pulled with over 25 soliders in each rushing towards the building but this in turn got Shadow excited has she quickly turned around to Revy.

"Hey Revy should we deal with these weakens." Shadow said

"O yes let's deal with these weakens and tonight Shadow I wish to have your body." Revy replied

Everyone was stunned to what Revy had said and even Dutch was confused due to fact she would not show feels to anyone. Shadow and Revy however soon jumped out of window and left the others to deal with the hotel Moscow soliders which where almost ready to storm the building.

"So Dutch does Revy really mean what she said has I would never figure her to say sure things." Rock said

"Am sorry rock but she does mean what she said though it seems mirror images are attracted to one another." Dutch replied

Dutch however was unable to give rock or benny any weaponry has all of his stuff was on board the black Lagoon but hope was not lost has Haruko active her maken Murakumo, Himegami used her Maken Yasakani to summon shikagami Ikajichi and Azuki active her maken Hawk.

"Don't worry Lagoon company has we will deal with these attackers." Haruko said

"Make sure that you leave some alive." Benny replied

"Don't worry also Benny has where not like Shadow or Revy!" Himegami and Azuki replied

While a short distance away both Shadow and Revy where brutally enjoying killing hotel Moscow soliders much to the dismay of the hotel Moscow boss Balalaika. Shadow had already draw her black lighting Excalibur and had already unleashed a black lash wave which was similar to the Tessaiga's Backlash Wave expect it used human energy with the add power of the black lighting Wind Scar. Revy was also firing her Dual Modified Berettas just has Shadow unleashed a wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting.

"So Revy it seems that you have already found a partner similar to yourself but even if you escape from here I will use all of my resources to track you down and I wonder how long can you last smuggling knowing that I could strike anywhere and anyway." Balalaika said

Sometime later and back at the nearby house Dutch, Benny and rock was preparing a getaway vehicle while Azuki, Himegami and Haruko where engaged in battle with hotel Moscow. Haruko was using her Murakumo (Gathering Clouds), Himegami was attacking with lighting due to her already summon shikigami of lighting and Azuki was fighting with her legs due to her increased superior agility, speed and physical power.

The lagoon company had finely reach the battle zone has the jeep was sitting in line of fire.

"Come we have to get out of here now." Dutch said

"What about Shadow and Revy?" Haruko replied

"They no need to worry Haruko has am sure that they will meet us back at the docks." Rock said

That night the black Lagoon took off from the Romania capitals port just as 15 hotel Moscow soliders were firing at them from behind the hotel Moscow road block with the hotel Moscow boss Balalaika looking on in angrier at the escaping black lagoon. While inside the black Lagoon Haruko, Himegami and Azuki where all located inside of their cabins with Shadow and Revy sharing their own private cabin. Rock and Benny however rushed into the brigade of the black lagoon where Dutch was current driving.

"Dutch are you sure it a good idea to bring them along especial since now Revy and Shadow are partners and sharing their own private cabin has you saw how brute they can be together in combat." Rock and Benny said

"Firstly rock you and Haruko will be partners from now and even though how new arrivals have refused to join The Lagoon Company I am happy that Revy has finely found a partner who she likes despite it being a child who has no memories of her past but also remember that right now we being hunted by Balalaika and knowing her she provable use all of her resources to track us down." Dutch replied back

To be continued….


	3. Ring-Ding Ship Chase

Chapter 3- Ring-Ding Ship Chase

(Flashback)

The island of Christmas is a territory located within the Indian Ocean. It has a population of 2,072 residents who live in a number of settlement areas including o Kampong, Silver City, Poon Saan, and Drumsite.

The black Lagoon had already parked near the shores of the island shore and on shore itself where the newly formed pairs with first pair being Rock and which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting. and the second bring Himegami and Azuki. Dutch and Benny were on deck of the black Lagoon has Dutch looked at the both pairs.

"Alright Rock and Haruko you take the left side and found the first package and Himegami and Azuki can you take the right side and found the second package." Dutch said

"Ok Dutch we will take the right side but how about the final package." Himegami and Azuki replied

"Shadow and Revy by now should have already found the final package and after we pick them up from an island north east of here we will return to pick you guys up but be very careful has Hotel Moscow to strike at any time in any of our mission which we undertake." Dutch and Benny replied back

"Very well Dutch has by then we should have found the two packages I hope that our client will give us amount money." Haruko and rock shouted

(End of flashback)

That afternoon the black Lagoon was fleeing from the Australia navy who had open fried with their 15 smaller warships and their lead full size battleship. Benny himself was finding it hard to drive the black Lagoon has Dutch himself had just open a cabin. He was shocked has he saw Revy and Shadow clothing littering the floor including both their black lighting Excalibur and Dual Modified Berettas but to his dismay he also saw both Revy and Shadow kissing one another in between the sheets has their naked bodies were covered only by a blanket.

"Revy and Shadow you may have formed a long term relationship but has the gunslingers of the Lagoon Company we needs you on deck has we are under attack by Australia navy!" Dutch shouted angrily

"Let it go Dutch as ain't you happy that I have found a gunslinging partner and will protect me from ever being sadistic and brutally beat and raped again." Revy said

"I don't know what happen in your pasted Revy but right now we need both of your combat skills as we are under attack by a small Australia navy fleet." Dutch replied

"Dutch there is no need to worry has after all we deal with these pervert males." Shadow replied back

Australia Navy warships were still firing at fleeing black Lagoon and were getting closer to sinking the black Lagoon. On the deck of Black Lagoon the fully dressed Revy and Shadow quickly discard the M79 grenade launcher and PM-63 RAK and jumped into the motorboat.

"Hey Revy you come easily leaped from boat to boat with the M79 grenade launcher so why have you jumped into the motorboat." Dutch said

"Remember Dutch I have a partner now and it would not be a good partnership if I abandon my partner." Revy replied

The black lagoon raced towards Christmas Island just has partners Shadow and Revy launched the motorboat and were heading towards the 15 small Australia warships which were be led by a full size battleship. Luckily the Australia Navy were still concentrating their fire on the black Lagoon which in turn allowed Revy and Shadow to dock the motorboat beside the battleship. Revy then quickly leap up and drew her Dual Modified Beretta's and fired at two nearby sailors who quickly dropped to the ground.

"Wind scar!" Shadow shouted

She was immediately followed by Shadow who had also leap up with her already draw black lighting Excalibur and unleashed a black wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting and soon blast an hole into the interior of the battleship.

"These males don't even deserve to be asserted by our dominance!" Revy shouted

Inside the brigade of the battleship was the brigade crew has the captain himself was smiling at he looked out of brigade window and saw that they were getting ever close to sinking the black lagoon which had begun to slow down but before too long a sailor rushed into the brigade.

"Captain we are under attack by two stowaways!" Sailor shouted

"So it seems that the lagoon company has already board this battleship and if that case then sound the alarm and gather all available personal and append these stowaways." Captain said

"Yes Captain!" Sailor shouted back

While in block C of battleship the navy personal armed with their M-16 where rushing towards a nearby cabin. Inside the cabin however were both Revy and Shadow who were leap against the table backwards with Revy still holding her Dual Modified Beretta's and Shadow still holding her black lighting Excalibur.

"So it seems we have underestimated our many pervert males are on this ship." Revy said

"You may be right Revy but let's do them favour and show that any men would love sexy women like ourselves to touch their private parts." Shadow replied

"Well then let's get ready has here they come." Revy replied

The cabin door sudden blew has dozen of naval personal rushed in and were firing their M-16 machine guns with the bullets themselves hitting the covering metal table. After a short while the dozen navy personal were forced to reload their weapons but immediately after the firing stopped Revy jumped and quickly fired her Dual Modified Beretta's along with Shadow who covered her by unleashing a black Moon Wave which was Similar to Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of the in fused dark goddess powers as it manifested into a giant black circle which send dozen naval personal into the never land.

"So I guess it time we dominance the captain." Revy said

"Your right Revy has it time we dominate the captain into submission." Shadow replied

"Watch out behind you!" Revy shouted

Shadow turned around but only to face a dozen firing personal but in state of fear Shadow's witches ears and tail came out as she raised a deflector shield which easily block the incoming bullets but like before her witches ears and tail disappeared immediately afterwards just as Revy covered shadow by taking down the dozen firing navy personal with her Dual Modified Beretta's.

They carried on batting though the battleship has headed upward and towards the brigade of the battleship with Revy still firing her Dual Modified Beretta's and Shadow still using the black wind scar. After passing though many hallways and decks and leaving the battleship littered with navy personal until they had finely arrived at the brigade but the captains was soon horrify as both Shadow and Revy drive directly through the brigade window and together using their Dual Modified Beretta's and black lighting Excalibur killed the entire bridge crew.

"You are just merciless, violent and sadistic monsters!" Captain shouted

The Captain however was soon in a state of fear as Revy pressed one of her Modified Beretta gun barrels against the capitals head with Shadow also pressing her black lighting Excalibur against the captain neck.

"Now unless you want end up like your fellow men you immediately call of your goons and pay both 50,000." Revy said

"And captain I would make up mind right now as Revy can easily get bored and become extremely ill-tempered." Shadow replied

"Alright I do as you demand but please spare my life." Capital

After the Capital had wired 100,000 to the lagoon company and ordered the warships to retreat Revy shot the capital right in his head and immediately after the capital had fallen to the floor both Shadow and Revy kissed before they both leaped back into the motorboat.

"It time we reunited with the rest of Lagoon Company and complete how current mission as there is always more money to make." Shadow and Revy said

Unaware to the Lagoon Company however hotel Moscow boss Balalaika had requested a meeting with the Hong Kong Triad boss Mr Chang at her Romania office. Mr Chang entered with two triad bodyguard behind just as two hotel Moscow soliders were behind Balalaika who also had belifing case full of money beside her.

"So you requested a meeting Balalaika." Chang said

"Yes and I guess that you are already aware that I place a 100,000 bounty on heads of Lagoon company and in process of tracking them down." Balalaika replied

"Ay yes and am guess that you want to me to take out the Lagoon Company for you since Revy now has another gunslinging girlfriend." Chang replied

"That right and so far we are unable to track them down but they should soon Roanapur as it's their base of operations and this should more then cover the expenses." Balalaika replied back as she place the briefcase on her desk and pushed directly in front of Mr Chang

To be continued….


	4. Lock'n Load Revolution

Chapter 4- Lock'n Load Revolution

The Hong Kong triad are a branch station within Roanapur and at their headquarters were dozen of armed triad personal who were all carrying sub-machine guns. The boss of Hong Kong triad Mr Chang was relaxing and smoking a cigarette as he waiting for an arrival and before too long Frederica Sawyer arrived at his office equipment with a Chainsaw.

"I am glad that you have finely arrived Sawyer the Cleaner." Chang said

"Mr Chang let get down business shall we as the only reason you summoned me is because you have people who you want executed." Frederica replied

"Yes and the people I want to execute is the Lagoon Company and my informants have informed me that most of Lagoon Crew Is current located at the Yellow flag tavern but be very careful as Revy as a gunslinging girlfriend." Chang replied back

"No worry Chang as long as I get pay the job will be complete!" Frederica shouted

Unaware of the immediately threat the Lagoon crew Dutch, Rock, Benny along with Haruko, Himegami and Azuki were all sat around and drinking at the bar of the Yellow flag tavern. The bartender noticed that the Lagoon company had grew in size and could also see that their gunslinger Revy was no were to be seen.

"So may ask who are your new recruits and were Revy your gunslinger." Bao said

"well…." Dutch said

Before Dutch could finish explaining however the doors to Yellow flag tavern blew off as dozen of triads open fired with their sub machine guns killing every person inside and casing the bar itself to be ridden with bullets. The lagoon crew along with Haruko, Himegami and Azuki forced to cover behind bar yet again as the bartender himself armed himself with shotgun.

"Revy may not be here but I see that my bar is being destroyed for the 16th time." Bao said

"I can't believe that our two Yuri gunslingers are picking up Shadow's customized weapons at the Church of Violence while we have to deal with the triad." Rock replied

"Well at least she will have a secondary weapon to protect herself if she was ever without her black lighting Excalibur

"And it seems that things are about to get even worst as it seems we have deal with Sawyer the Cleaner." Benny said

The Church of Violence is a drug and weapon smuggling operation located in Roanapur. The church is notorious for its double dealings with their base of operations located in a Catholic church on top of a hill

While inside the church Shadow was sat on the couch with Revy sitting on her lap has they were holding hands. The church of violence itself was led by Sister Yolanda who also had Eda behind her and who starting at both Shadow and Revy.

"So Revy it seems it true that you have found a gunslinging partner and even better you are both item but I does rock feels about it." Eda said

"It does not matter how he feels because he is just a Conrad of Lagoon company as my feel will always and only be for Shadow." Revy replied

"Anyway I am guess you're here to pick Shadows' ordered weapons!" Yolanda shouted

"That right as we came to collect my secondary weapons which will make me a more powerful gunslinger and will able to handle any situation." Shadow said

"Eda lead them to her weapons." Eda replied

Revy and Shadow were still holding hands as they followed Eda into the meeting room where they saw a gray briefcase laid on the table. Eda them open the briefcase and inside the briefcase itself were Dual modified Beretta 92F's which were made out of stainless steel and had a 5.9 extended barrel.

"Here are your Dual Modified Beretta M92s and though they are the same as Revy duel Modified Beretta they require armor piercing silver bullets which will be effective against armoured and non-armoured targets." Eda said

Outside the church of violence four trucks pulled outside has dozen of triad armed with sub machine storm out and head towards the entrance to the church of violence. Back inside church and just as Shadow had place her holster in same place as Revy's Eda herself saw the incoming triad.

"So I am guessing that triad are here for you." Eda said

"That right and so Eda are you up for some action." Revy replied

"Normal Revy I don't tend to get involved in fire fighters with the traid but since I want to see our the lagoon companies two Yuri gunslingers are together in combat this time I will make an exception." Eda replied

Both Shadow and Revy drew their Dual Modified Berettas as Eda drew her Glock 17L. While back at the bullet ridden and destroyed Yellow flag tavern the Lagoon crew Dutch, Benny and rock were firing their borrowed 9mm pistols at triad as the bartender himself was also firing his shotgun at the triad.

"Watch out Azuki!" Dutch shouted

It was too later however as Azuki was already engaged in close quarters combat with Sawyer the Cleaner with her active maken Hawk while both Haruko and Himegami were battling with both their Murakumo Gathering Clouds and the summoned shikigami of lighting.

"I don't know what kind of weapon you're using but not even your increased superior agility, speed and physical power can match mine." Frederica said

"Don't take me so lightly Sawyer the Cleaner because after all I am a student of the Tenbi Academy." Azuki replied

While back at Church of Violence the traid were storming the church as inside of the lounge area sister Yolanda was firing her Custom Type Golden Desert Eagle at the firing traid. Inside of the meeting room Eda was shocked but excited of our brutal and powerful Shadow and Revy were together has they fired their Dual Modified Berettas in sync but Eda was also firing her Glock 17L.

"Shadow I never knew that your gun ability were as good as you girlfriend Revy who is nicknamed Two Hands." Eda said

"I don't know how I leant to use a gun but I will protect Revy even if means killing all the pervert men." Shadow replied

"That right we will kill all of the pervert males but first we must teach these males that women are not sex objects." Revy replied back

After a short while of non-stop battling Shadow, Revy and Eda had managed to clear the church of traid though the church itself was like a pigsty as dead bodies littered the floor but immediately after holstering their weapons Sister Yolanda rushed in.

"Eda you are to immediately escort them to the black Lagoon as they must escape from Roanapur for now while I have word with Mr Chang." Yolanda said

"Understood and So Revy and Shadow shall we get going." Eda replied

"Let's move out as this place filled with weakens is really a bored." Revy and Shadow replied back

While back at the yellow flag tavern the lagoon crew Dutch, Benny and rock along with Haruko and Himegami had also clear the tavern of traid as their bodies littered the floor along with Azuki who had also defeated Sawyer the Cleaner after sending her clashing into the wall with her increased superior physical power. Immediately after defeating Sawyer the Cleaner and allowing her to escape Haruko, Himegami and Azuki deactivate their Maken-Ki's just as the lagoon crew handle back their weapons to Bao.

"Say Dutch why did you allow her to escape when she could attack again at any time." Boa said

"Because unlike Revy and Shadow we hope that rock can negotiation Sawyer the Cleaner to leave the employ of Mr Chang and not to take any contact which may be out on us and if not then that why I already have split us into pairs for future missions." Dutch replied

"Anyway I think it best we escape from Roanapur because there would be more bloodshed if head to his office right now the traid!" Haruko shouted

"You May be right Haruko but how our Yuri gunslingers Revy and Shadow as they are still at the Church of Violence." Benny said

"Don't worry Benny as I am sure that they have also had running with traid and would current on their back to the black lagoon." Himegami replied

"Hope your right Himegami because am not sure if Eda would turn against the traid especial since they are the Church of Violence main business." Rock replied back

To be continued….


	5. Rasta Blasta

Chapter 5- Rasta Blasta

After escaping from Roanapur the lagoon crew excluding Shadow and Revy who were current on another mission with Eda had become lazier as the Lagoon crew had not yet relived another job. The black Lagoon itself was heading though the rough and Storm Sea as it slowly drifted towards Singapore. Dutch himself however called an emergency meeting inside of Black lagoon canteen as Benny, Rock, Dutch, Haruko, Himegami and Azuki were all sat around the table.

"I have called this meeting because it has been three weeks since we escape from and has of yet have not relived another job and not even rock responsibilities will be enough this time." Dutch said

"Maybe Dutch but is not true that Shadow and Revy have agreed to another mission with Eda and which will pay a high reward." Himegami replied

"It may pay a high reward but what will next move after this mission!" Dutch shouted

"Though without the motor boat Dutch and due to the current weather the only thing we can do is waiting for the return of our Yuri gunslingers." Benny said

"So do all agree then that for now we wait for return of your Yuri gunslingers?" Dutch replied

"Yes!" they shouted

Indonesia is officially the Republic of Indonesia and is a sovereign state in Southeast Asia and has about 17,508 islands. It's as a full republic government but the capital city Jakarta is current in chaos as Hotel Moscow and the Colombian cartel were fighting for control.

Meanwhile inside a secret CIA outpost in an undisclosed lotion CIA operative Eda led the Yuri gunslingers Revy and Shadow who were holding hands into the CIA outpost as CIA director Dom who had both a brown envelope contending the mission detail and black belief in his hands. The outpost itself was just like a small operates military base with dozens of computers and UAV screens and a dozen CIA angels lined up left and right of both Shadow and Revy.

"So I am guess this job is for the CIA." Revy said

"I know all about the lagoon company and I also that you are unable to get any other jobs especial due a 100,000 bounty on your head place their by hotel Moscow boss but for this job we pay you 50,000." Dom replied

"What if we refuse?" Shadow replied

The CIA agents then point their 9mm pistols at both Shadow and Revy with Eda herself smiling as she stood behind the director. Don then reaffirmed is position as he said "So do you agree to our terms or should we kill you right now."

"Say Revy I say…." Shadow said

"You know yoru.." Revy replied

Shadow and Revy kissed has they drew their Dual modified Berettas and began to open on CIA angels. While the fire fight we still rage on Eda press her Glock 17L barrel against the back of the directors' head as he himself was in state of fear as he saw dozen of his agents being brutal killed. He was more shocked as he saw a sadistic and murderous look in their eyes.

"As if you weak males thought you could dominate and take control over us women!" Revy shouted

"Eda what you are doing is treason as you are aiding and abetting these sadistic, violence and gun-crazed psychopaths." Dom said

"Well I don' know about you but I would not like to be involved in fire fight with two Yuri gunslingers as you already saw how brutal there can be in combat and as we speak many more of your agents will die." Eda replied

The CIA director ordered is remaining 25 agents to back down as the begged both Shadow and Revy to stop. Immediately after the CIA director started begging both Shadow and Revy holstered their weapons before making out over a dead CIA agent with the place itself littered with over 30 bodies.

"Director you best pay us 3,000,000 up front or otherwise you end like your pervert agents!" Shadow shouted

"Alright 3,000,000 will be instantly wired to your account and here the envelope to what mission requires." Dom said

Eda holstered her weapon as she took the brown envelope and headed all towards Shadow and Revy as the CIA director was beginning to wire 10,000,000 to the lagoon company account. After Eda handle over the envelope to Revy before she then opened it and immediately saw the picture of Balalaika and an unknown man a with the mission belief itself reading "Apprehend both Hotel Moscow boss Balalaika and boss of the Colombian cartel ? Current located at the hotel 20:00."

"Thank you director and now die!" Revy shouted

Revy drew one of her modified Berettas and shot the director in head and as he fell the other agents ran in fear as Revy glad shadow left hand and along with Eda ran towards exit of outpost in order to steal a jeep which was parked outside.

"Revy now that the CIA director is dead there any point of doing this mission." Eda said

"Of course Eda as after all there is more money to be made even if we go to their high ups." Shadow replied

Unaware to Both Shadow and Revy however and back within the clam sea on approve to Singapore three mercenaries ships were current pursuing and engaging with the black lagoon. Inside the black lagoon brigade Dutch was press hard on control as Benny was on the radar and commutation equipment along with Rock, Haruko, Himegami and Azuki who were also within the brigade.

"Benny if that right then what can we do as if we were on land then we could handle these mercenaries." Haruko said

"The three Mercenaries are still behind us but without the motor boat or our Yuri gunslingers the best we can do is keep running until we lose them." Benny replied

"So rock, Himegami and Azuki do you it best if keep run until we lose them or turn around and face them head on!" Dutch shouted

"Benny right Dutch as without our Yuri gunslingers we are unable to face then a sea." Rock, Himegami and Azuki said

While within the capital city of Jakarta hotel Moscow and they were still engaged in heavy battle though a now war torn city but Shadow, Revy and Eda were also trapped inside of a small casino and were being engaged in battle by hotel Moscow itself as Shadow, Revy and Eda were firing from behind table cover.

"So here we are again being attack my hotel Moscow time without even complete mission." Eda said

"At least they came to us but what should we do hunni." Revy replied

"I say we teach these weaken a lesson…Backlash wave!" Shadow shouted

Revy kissed Shadow as she drew her black lighting Excalibur and unleashed a black lash wave which was similar to the Tessaiga's Backlash Wave expect it used human energy with the add power of the black lighting Wind Scar which too out the firing hotel Moscow soliders.

"So I guess you guys will be looking for a hotel instead completing the mission." Eda said

"There is nothing wrong with that as after all we kill Balalaika anytime." Revy replied

"Maybe but the CIA had just paid you 3,000,000 and worst yet you killed the director." Eda replied back

"It doesn't matter because my girl is right we could easy destroy both hotel Moscow and the Colombian cartel!" Shadow shouted

Shadow, Revy and Eda quickly rushed out of the casino but immediately waiting for them was hotel Moscow boss Balalaika step outside her car of left side of the alleyway as a dozen hotel Moscow soliders on either side of the alley.

"Am sorry but this business, firer!" Balalaika shouted

The hotel Moscow soliders open fired from both sides but as Shadow screen her ever growing power as her witches ears and tail came out as she unconsciously raised two defector shields in both her left and right hand blocking the incoming fire from both sides.

"Balalaika remember that were the Yuri gunslingers of the Lagoon Company!" Revy shouted

Shadow witches ears and tail disappeared just as Revy drew her Dual Modified Beretta and fired at the dozen Moscow soliders on either side and much to the dismay of Balalaika hey were easily taken down and immediately after Revy her Dual Modified Beretta's she Shadow and Eda jumped into a nearby hotel Moscow car and drove away.

"Revy it seems that ever since partnering with your girlfriend Shadow you have become more confident and brutal in combat but let's see how your relationship does against the Lagoon company as I place you both on a separate wanted poster and official make you pirates with a bounty of 200,000 because not matter your skill you will never escape my wrath." Balalaika said

To be continued….


	6. Balalaika plan! Rise of the Lagoon pirat

Chapter 6- Balalaika plan! Rise of the Lagoon pirate

Roanapur is a city in Thailand and most of the population are criminals. It has run down streets, houses and buildings and includes the Yellow flag Traven. It has a mountain section where houses are poorly made with a giant Buddha statue with its face eroded away near the harbour.

Hotel Moscow boss Balalaika was back at her Roanapur office and with the main headquarters itself double in guards. The boss of Hong Kong Triad Mr Chang entered Balalaika officer again with two traid armed with sub machine guns behind him.

"So Balalaika have you struck so low that you try to entice the Yuri gunslingers Revy and Shadow into leave the lagoon company and becoming space pirates." Chang said

"That right Mr Chang and right now for 30,000,000 they should already be at the secret R & D to completely catcher the space pirate ship Amaterasu with its appearance similar to Bentenmaru but unlike the Bentenmaru it can also be used on the open seas." Balalaika replied

"You sure that your plan will work especial when they find out that if they use it's chrome drive to head off into space they will be unable to return ." Chang replied back

"Maybe Mr Chang but ain't you forgetting that they love money and after seeing the treasure within the Amaterasu it will soon entice to become space pirates." Balalaika said as she laughed evilly

Indonesia is officially the Republic of Indonesia and is a sovereign state in Southeast Asia and has about 17,508 islands. It's as a full republic government but within the capital city of Padang which is the largest city located on western coast of Sumatra a population of over 923,544.

Just north and within the capital city of Padang was a secret R & D and jointly operate by the U.S.A and Indonesia's armed forces. The base itself had over 100,000 military personal along with four tanks and Gunships. At far end of secret R & D base was port and docked at port was the pirate ship called Amaterasu with an appearance similar to the Bentenmaru. Shadow and Revy saw that the engineers had just left the ship with Eda confused of two why there had not returned to the black lagoon.

"So I see that you are still making out with one another but please can you both tell me of two why we are as ain't meant to be back at the black lagoon." Eda said

"Well we have relived no contact from Dutch but yet this mission would really help out the lagoon company as we will be 30,000,000though right now that ship looks like it could worth more than the current mission." Revy replied

"And Shadow I am afraid ask but what is take on this current situation." Eda replied back

"I say let's move out! Shadow shouted

Unaware to Shadow and Revy however the black lagoon was lockdown at sub level of a prison ship called USS enterprise as it sail back towards Roanapur. Inside the holding cell of the ship were Dutch, Rock and Benny along with Haruko, Himegami and Azuki who were in cell beside the lagoon crew expect that they were naked and tie up in an unbreakable chain which was stolen from the U.S.A Navy.

"Are you sure you girls can't do anything to help escape from which they took this military prison ship." Rock said

"Am sorry rock but due to these unbreakable chains we are unable to use our Maken Skills." They replied

"Then I guess all we can hope is that Shadow and Revy recuse before we reach the ports of Roanapur." Benny replied back

"Hope your right Benny because if they don't save us in time then we will sure be executed by Balalaika!" Dutch shouted

While back at the war torn U.S and Indonesia's armed forces secret R & D base Shadow and Revy were openly engaged in combat with the military personal station at the R & D base as they were firing from cover with their already drew Dual Modified Beretta's. Eda herself was also beside the two Yuri gunslingers as she was firing her Glock 17L.

"So yet again you decide in engaged combat with these soliders." Eda said

"Well men in this world should always obey women because if not then we will clear them out!" Shadow shouted

"We may be outnumbered but what the risk if there is no reward." Revy said

Eda looked on as Shadow and Revy jumped from cover and began running though the incoming fire as they themselves were firing their Dual Modified Beretta's. After seeing the four hands Yuri gunslinger Eda herself jumped out and started firing her Glock 17L as she rushed towards the docked ship.

"Quickly call in the gunships!" Soliders shouted

"Hey back away from that, Wind scar." Shadow said

Shadow quickly holstered her Dual Modified Beretta's and drew her black lighting Excalibur before she unleashed her black wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting and it easily took out 20 U.S military personal.

"You bested not firing as you are no match for us women!" Revy shouted

Shortly while after Shadow and Revy destroyed quarter of R & D lab four U.S gunships from a nearby aircraft carrier started open firing on Shadow, Revy and Eda. The Indonesia personal were still firing at the fleeing Shadow who had already strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back, Revy and Eda who were forced to jump into the armoury with Eda herself closing the port door behind her.

"Shadow and Revy After you we need to discuss how next move as your brutal four hand assault as forced them to bring out not one but four gunships." Eda said

"Say dear Shadow should go out with a bang as they seem to a lot of RPGS." Revy replied

"Well you know Revy I say we teach males are female our new dominates of this universe." Shadow replied back

The gunships along with U.S and Indonesia military personal were still firing at the port cabin door but only a short while later the firing stopped and immediately after it stop and as they tried to reload Shadow and Revy blast open the armoury door as they rushed and fired four RPGS which they had in both hands.

Immediately after strike the four gunships they were quickly forced to jumped into armoury as the four gunships themselves clash land and exploded within the secret R & D lab. Both Shadow and Revy were making out has they heard the screams of male military personal who were caught inside of the explosion with Eda herself looking at the mostly destroyed secret R & D base.

"So am guessing a straight rushed to docks and take out the remaining personal." Eda said

"Exactly as after all we have a mission to complete." Revy replied

Shadow, Revy and Eda rushed out of the armoury and head towards the docks were the pirate ship Amaterasu was fully repaired and docked. Shadow and Revy drew their Dual Modified Beretta's along with Eda who had also drew her Glock 17L as they were running and firing at remaining military personal which turned it into another fire fight.

"Men we can't allow to reach docks!" a dying general shouted

The military personal however were easily out matched by the combined brutal fire power of Shadow and Shadow along with Eda who had just took down another two military personal who rushed from cover. After a short fire fight Shadow, Revy and Eda holstered their Dual Modified Beretta's and Glock 17L has they finely made to the docked Amaterasu were Revy immediately turned to Shadow as she saw that it was a pirate ship.

"It seems we found a space pirate ship called the Amaterasu which means that they will be treasure inside" Revy said

"Your Revy has I forgot to the reason why we were in the first place." Shadow replied

Eda was again in disbelief as Shadow and Revy rushed directly into the Amaterasu but after looking to the destroyed secret R & D base which was littered with dead bodies she had no choice but to follow them in.

"It seems that I have no choice but join you Yuri gunslingers." Eda said

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side.

A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair is an empty near the wall is an armoury. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

After a short while Eda walked into the captain's room and saw that Shadow was sat on the captain's chair with Revy herself sitting on Shadow lap. Shadow new appearance consisted of a cleavage-revealing black bikini top which exposes her extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage, a tight black miniskirt, orange trainers, a pair of golden skull earrings, Amaterasu captain's ID ring and a bicorne hat with the Amaterasu emblem in the centre. She had a black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back along with duel modified Beretta holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand.

Revy appearance consisted of a cleavage-revealing black shirt which exposes her large amount of ample cleavage, a black miniskirt which reveals most all her legs, black finger-less gloves and a black Pirate Bandana with a pirate skull at the centre. Her duel modified Beretta holsters we still located in the same place. Eda walked and immediately became shocked at more revealing outfits.

"So I see that the two ex-Yuri gunslingers of the Lagoon company are now wearing more revealing outfits and have now become space pirate but going about that Bicorne hat and the Amaterasu captain ID ring that Shadow herself has become captain of the space pirate ship Amaterasu." Eda said

"That's right she is the captain and I am the Amaterasu tactical officer." Revy replied

"I will join your crew captain and be the Amaterasu Radar and Sensor specialist and going by the manual we will still need a medic, an electronic warfare specialist, an engineer, and a navigator." Eda replied back

"You best watch out as here comes the Lagoon Pirates and our first job is to save our sister lagoon company!" Shadow shouted

To be continued….


	7. The Unstoppable Lagoon pirates

Chapter 7- The Unstoppable Lagoon pirates

USS enterprise was still sail towards Roanapur with the USS enterprise which had a displacement of 93,284 long tons, Length 1,124 ft and draft of 40 ft. Every deck of USS enterprise was guarded by over a dozen mercenaries.

Sawyer the Cleaner jumped on board the USS enterprise as she took out two guarding Mercenaries using her Chainsaw. She kept rushing though the outer deck and passing many gunships and fighter jets as she took out taking out Mercenary after Mercenary despite mercenaries themselves firing at her. After a short while she reached the first port door which led into the first deck of USS Enterprise but a dozen Mercenaries rushed as they aimed their weapon at her.

"If I was defeated by you Mercenaries then the captain of the Lagoon pirates would not allow me to become a space pirate and if she and her girlfriend were here right now then o of you males would liv o tee tworrow!" Frederica shouted

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system, the combat system which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare system which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensors system which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engines systems. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Capital it's been three day and though we are only half way towards Roanapur we have not yet seen the stolen USS enterprise." Eda said

"We have to keep looking as if they reach Roanapur then will execute them and Tactical officer Revy and my dear love are we ready to drive." Shadow replied

"Yes Capital we are ready to drive." Revy replied

"Alright everyone to battle stations and Helmsman Rosarita prepare to dive!" Shadow shouted

"Understood capital and we be drive in five seconds." Rosarita said

The Space pirate ship Amaterasu went into battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window. The outside view is still shown on the visual display on the ceiling. The Helmsman Rosarita drives the ship underwater as she still steered it towards Roanapur.

"Drive successful capital." Rosarita said

"I just hope that we the lagoon company before it too late." Jane replied

"Don't worry as if they are execute then with our current weaponry will destroyed Roanapur once and for all!" Shadow shouted

Back on board the USS enterprise Sawyer the Cleaner had successfully took out the dozen Mercenary and had made quarter of the way through the first deck of the USS enterprise. She used her chainsaw yet again to take down another three Mercenaries which were blocking her path but she forced to jump into a cabin as another dozen Mercenaries from the second deck open fired.

"Give up Sawyer the Cleaner as even your skills can't out match the amount of Mercenaries we have on this ship." Mercenary Capitan said

"No matter how many mercenaries you got I will save the lagoon company!" Rosarita shouted

The Dozen Mercenaries had stop firing as they were reload their weapon but immediately after they began reloading their weapons Sawyer the Cleaner rushed up and ripped through the dozen Mercenaries as she carry towards the holding cells of the USS enterprise.

Underneath the USS enterprise however was the space pirate ship Amaterasu which was still in its battle station. Inside the brigade of the Amaterasu radar and sensor specialist Eda has picked up a signal for the USS enterprise.

"Captain we have located the USS enterprise and are currently nearly underneath." Eda said

"Alright Jane begin the electronic warfare and shutdown the USS enterprise engines and commutations equipment!" Shadow shouted

"Understood captain and I am preparing to active the Amatersau electronic warfare system." Jane said

Jane active the Amaterasu electronic warfare system and began to electronic hack into the systems of the USS enterprise but in a matter seconds she had successful hack into and shit down their electronics and engines as she then deactivated the Amaterasu electronic warfare console with Jane shouted "Captain I successful shut down electronics and engines."

"Darling Revy prepare to fire the tornedos 1 & 2 into the sub level of the USS enterprise!" Shadow shouted

"Understood captain and firing tornedos 1 & 2 now." Revy said

After blasting a hole in the hub of the USS enterprise the space pirate ship Amaterasu entered the sub level of the USS enterprise were the black lagoon was still docked and in lock down. The Amatersau docking ramp came out and had successful docked at the sub level of the USS enterprise. Inside the boarding ramp and at the closed docking hatch Shadow had already draw her Dual Modified Beretta and behind her were Revy who had already draw her Dual Modified Beretta, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who was armed with a M-60 and five other crew member armed with M-16 and wearing the uniform of the Amaterasu pirates.

"So captain what are our orders." Jane said

"Easily as it time for some piracy and also kill anyone who gets in our way!" Shadow shouted

While in the holding cells of the USS enterprise Sawyer the Cleaner was still battling though dozens of Mercenaries who kept firing there AK47's but using her chainsaw she was easily deflecting the rapid gun-fire. The chainsaw was already blooded as she killed a mercenary captain and used his holding cell easy to open the cells of the Lagoon crew Dutch, Benny and rock along with Haruko, Himegami and Azuki.

"Why would an assassin like yourself help us out especial after bring hired by Mr Chang." Rock said

"You should have already felt that shake and that means the Lagoon pirates have already board this ship and bring their piracy and the reason why I helped you is become I want to become a space pirate myself." Frederica replied

"We don't know what you mean by space prates but right now we help fend off these mercenaries." Girls replied

Mercenaries were still firing with Sawyer the Cleaner still defecting the rapid gun fire with her chainsaw as Haruko active her maken Murakumo, Himegami used her Maken Yasakani to summon shikagami Ikajichi and Azuki active her maken Hawk.

While on the low levels of the USS enterprise the lagoon pirates Shadow, Revy, Eda, Rosarita, Jane and five other crew members were cleaning out the mercenaries located on low levels as their firing there Dual Modified Beretta's, Dual Modified Beretta's, Glock 17L, SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella, grenade launcher suitcase, M-60 and M-16's but were still commit piracy as they loot all treasure which they could find

"Quick we must stop there piracy! A mercenary shouted

"We may be space pirates but if disrespected again then we have no choice but to send ship to bottom of sea and killing your captain in the process!" Shadow shouted back

"That right and we kill any males who dare distracted us." Revy said

"This is why I became a space pirate." Eda replied

"And no to mention the piracy we get to commit." Jane replied back

After a while of battling Haruko, Himegami and Azuki deactivate their maken ki as they took the final dozen Mercenaries with Sawyer the Cleaner leading them along with Lagoon crew to sub level docks of USS enterprise. Inside the sub level docks itself and after the last of looted was load onto the by Eda, Rosarita and Jane who had already de draw their weapons.

"Come on darling it time we left this ship before our plat bombs explodes and sends to bottom of the sea." Revy said

"Wait! Captain please allows me to join the lagoon pirate and become the navigator." Frederica replied

Sawyer the Cleaner shouted a she rushed in the Lagoon crew and who were preparing to unlock and board the black Lagoon. Shadow quickly agreed as she said "Welcome aboard Navigator Frederica and as you are aware the Lagoon pirates is a female only crew." Dutch himself however looked at Revy from deck of Black Lagoon.

"So Revy you really have left the lagoon company and become a space pirate and that your Yuri lover Shadow is captain of the space pirate ship Amatersau!" Dutch shouted

"Dutch I may have left the Lagoon Company but think of us Lagoon pirates as your sister company because piracy is now my way of life!" Revy shouted back

To be continued….


	8. Guerrillas in the Jungle

Chapter 8- Guerrillas in the Jungle

Southeast Jungle is the oldest jungle on Earth and is located within Southeast Asia and is about 2,500 miles long and is current under the control of Guerrillas. It has a biological richness and diversity unequalled by that of a rainforests. The guerrillas themselves as a main base located halfway in the southeast jungle.

Inside the main station hut was Shenhua who had been caught by Guerrillas after fail an assassination and was hanging fully naked with her duel blades thrown to the ground. The main Guerrilla general then headed over and forceful groped her groin.

"I will kill you if try that again." Shenhua said

"Don't worry as soon I will torture and rape you because we have all the time in the world!" Guerrilla shouted

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair is an empty near the wall is an armoury. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

The captain's room was a mess as Shadow's and Revy's clothing were scattered though out the room including their duel modified Beretta's and black lighting Excalibur. Shadow and Revy themselves were looking tidy as they finished playing in between the sheets and were naked under the cover of the capitals bed. electronic warfare specialist Jane who was wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit which consisted of black a two-toned jacket with the Lagoon pirate emblem (a stylised Amaterasu emblem with a Skull cross on top) on the back and left upper chest of the two-toned jacket, a black mini skirt exposing almost all of the legs and finished by a pirate bandana rushed in.

"Am sorry for interrupting captain but you are need at brigade!" Jane shouted

"Alright we will be at brigade in a couple of minutres as we need to get changed." Shadow said

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit, the combat system, the electronic warfare system which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensors system which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit and the engine systems. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

As the space pirate ship carried on sailing under water as it headed towards Singapore with view visible from the bridge windows both Shadow and Revy now full dress entered the brigade with Revy heading to combat systems and Shadow sat down on the capital chair.

"What the situation." Shadow said

"Captain we have relived an urgent request from Lagoon Company and I have successful de coded and should able on screen now." Jane replied

Jane had successful used the Amaterasu system to de code the message from the Lagoon company into a holographic message which she sent to captain screen and as Shadow open it read "We request the help of the Lagoon pirate to save Frederica currently located at Southeast Jungle which under the control of Guerrillas."

"So tactical officer Revy what should be our next step." Shadow said

"I say we first do a radar scan to see if we can locate black lagoon." Revy replied

"Alright radar and sensor specialist Eda begin the Amaterasu radar scan." Shadow replied back

"Understood captain!" Eda shouted

The space pirate ship Amaterasu then emitted a blue pulse from its antenna mast as began a radar scan and within a matter seconds it easily pick up the black lagoon but also four submarines which located nearby. While back inside the brigade of Amaterasu and after the radar scan Eda quickly turned to Shadow and said "We have successful pick up the black lagoon location but we have pick four submarines nearby and which is north east of current location." Shadow then immediately turned around to Helmsman Rosarita, navigator Frederica and electronic warfare specialist Jane.

"Alright Jane used electronic warfare system to jam their commutations and radar, Navigator Frederica set a course for black lagoon and Helmsman Rosarita make sure we pass submarines without as we have piracy to committed and Guerrillas treasure to steal." Shadow said

"Understood captain!" they shouted

While near the Southeast Jungle was the black lagoon itself had stopped in it tracks as it await the arrival of the space pirate ship Amaterasu. On board the black lagoon deck were Rock and Azuki while inside brigade of black lagoon were Dutch, Benny, Haruko and Himegami.

"So Dutch you sure that the lagoon pirates will show." Haruko said

"Thanks for temporary joining the lagoon company and as space pirates am sure they will show especial if their piracy." Dutch replied

"But are you saying that they will attack passage cruises after they get the full pirate crew." Benny replied back

"I am very sure that will attack passage cruises after getting crew members!" Dutch shouted

"We have to strike the island first as Shenhua may be abused if we don't hurry." Himegami said

That night the black lagoon had already docked at the manmade south east jungle bay with Benny and rock themselves remaining within the black Lagoon brigade. In the jungle itself Dutch armed with Remington 870 Marine Magnum led Haruko who had already active her maken Murakumo, Himegami who had already active her Maken Yasakani to summon shikagami Ikajichi and Azuki who had already active her maken Hawk.

The space pirate ship Amaterasu however was under water and only a mile away from the docked Black lagoon. Inside the brigade of the Amaterasu Captain Shadow had order it into battle station as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window.

"Helmsman Rosarita prepare to surface." Shadow said

"Understood captain." Rosarita replied

"Captain the combat systems are green and we ready to fire the Amaterasu cannons." Revy shouted

"No we won't fire the Amaterasu cannons just yet as it time we fired our tiger missiles capability of striking targets from space or ground or sea and or air and bombard the Southeast Jungle before we de board and begin our piracy." Shadow said

"Understood captain and preparing for bombardment down!" Revy replied

The space pirate ship Amaterasu surfaced near the docked black lagoon as the side panel beside the bridge opened up as mid-size missile launcher capable of holding over 400 missises appeared as over 400 tiger mission fired out and started rain down on the southeast jungle just as the lagoon pirate themselves were preparing to de board from the Amaterasu.

Halfway through the south east jungle Dutch, Haruko, Himegami and Azuki were successful passing many patrolling Guerrillas as they sneaked towards the Guerrillas main base. Immediately before they could go any further however Dutch soon looked up and saw 400 missile raining down as southeast jungle started to be bombarded and were taking out Guerrillas, tress etc.

"So Dutch it seems that the Lagoon pirates have arrived." Himegami said

"You may be right Himegami but I am guessing that space pirates do not normally strike but board and begin their piracy." Dutch replied

"Though by now the Guerrillas would already know that were here." Haruko replied back

Dozens and dozens of Guerrilla jeeps suddenly parked at edge of were part of the lagoon company were located and before they reached the end of the boundary the dozens and dozens of already arrived Guerrillas' open fired with their AK47. It soon forced part of the lagoon company into open combat as Dutch was firing his Remington 870 Marine Magnum, Haruko was using her maken Murakumo, Himegami was firing lighting due to her summoned shikagami Ikajichi and Azuki was in close combat as she used her Maken hawk.

"There is still more incoming and mainly because of this bombardment!" Azuki shouted

After short while and after bombard stopped the southeast jungle now looked more like a war torn jungle. Despite holding out against a dozen Guerrillas the lagoon company members Dutch, Haruko, Himegami and Azuki their position was being overrun as more and more Guerrillas turned up but before long lagoon pirate Frederica jumped down and used her chainsaw to ripped through two attacking Guerrillas.

"Black moon wave!" Shadow shouted

Shadow jumped down with her already draw black light as she unleashed a black moon wave which was Similar to the Tessaiga's Meidō Zangetsuha technique expect it drew on power of the fused dark goddess as a manifested into a giant black circle which began to suck in the Guerrillas. Immediately after Shadow unleashed her black moon wave the other lagoons pirates Revy, Rosarita, Jane, Eda who were behind Shadow open fired with their Dual Modified Beretta's, SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella, grenade launcher , M-60 and Glock 17L.

After the black circle disappeared and after taking most of Guerrillas Haruko, Himegami and Azuki de active their maken just as the lagoon pirates holstered their weapons with Shadow strapped the black lighting back to her back.

"The Lagoon pirates have arrived!" Shadow shouted

Later that night part of the lagoon company along with the Lagoon pirate busted into the main hut were Shenhua was being hold but immediately after entering they saw that a full naked Shenhua had managed to untie her hands and strike down the Guerrilla general with her duel blades.

"Shenhua we have been hire by MR. Chang to bring you back." Dutch said

"No! I won't go back as since Frederica and Rosarita have joined the Lagoon pirates I will also become a space pirate and be the Lagoon pirate." Shenhua replied

"But if you do then we will fail our mission." Azuki replied

"It doesn't matter what Mr Chang as welcome aboard engineer Shenhua!" Shadow shouted

To be continued….


	9. The space pirate ship Amaterasu strikes

Chapter 9- The space pirate ship Amaterasu strikes

The luxury cruise liner Elizabeth II was sailing towards Philippines with the appearance both inside and out just like titanic expect modern looking with its only game room covered by a roof. It also had a sporting deck, restaurant and many others with the main feature a ball room were almost all of the wealth 20,000 passengers were located.

"Hey did you hear about space pirates raiding the sister ship Victoria II." Man 1 said

"They are just rumours as there is no sure thing as space pirates." Women 2 replied

Near the sailing Elizabeth II and located underwater was the space pirate ship Amaterasu. The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain we got result from the radar scan and it must be the Lu cruise liner Elizabeth II which is current sailing towards us." Eda said

"Well then enter battle stations!" Shadow shouted

The space pirate ship Amaterasu went into battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window.

"Alright Helmsman Rosarita prepare to surface and my darling tactical officer prepare to fire the Amaterasu cannons at Elizabeth II but make sure that you don't sink the Elizabeth II." Shadow said

"Understood captain and preparing to surface." Rosarita replied

"The Amaterasu cannon are armed and ready but don't worry my captain darling as I make sure that I don't sink the Elizabeth II but it would also be bested if Jane used the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems to jam their commutations and radar." Revy replied back

"Alright Jane active the electronic warfare systems and jam their commutations and radar! Shadow shouted

"Activating the electronic warfare systems now captains." Jane said

Electronic warfare specialist Jane had just active the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems and began to hack into the Elizabeth II just as Shadow turned to engineer Shenhua.

"And engineer Shenhua are the engines operating at 100%." Shadow replied

"Yes captain the four engines are working at 100% and the Amaterasu two converter reactors alpha and Echo are also stable and lastly the chrome drive is still deactivated." Shenhua replied back

The Hong Kong triad are a branch station within Roanapur and at their headquarters were dozen of armed triad personal who were all carrying sub-machine guns. The boss of Hong Kong triad Mr Chang was relaxing and smoking a cigarette just as the wanted Lagoon Company headed into the office.

"You wish to see us Mr Chang." Dutch shouted

"Yes Dutch I wish to hire the lagoon company to take care of the lagoon pirates and I am willing to pay Balalaika the bounty current on your head which would re make the new one hire company in Roanapur." Chang said

"And all we have to do is takedown the lagoon pirates." Haruko replied

"That is correct and rock as their account management and diplomacy you must surely agree as after all I hear that you have not been hired for mission in ages!" Chang shouted

"Your right Mr Chang as this deal would be in our best interests." Rock said

"Very well then Mr Chang we accept the mission." Dutch replied

The cruise line Elizabeth II carried on sailing towards the Philippines but their path was blocked as the space pirate Amaterasu surface and used the alpha engines to create some trusted and lifted up just above Elizabeth II as their two set of cannons were already uncovered as the cannons which were located on the upper port and starboard side of the ship had fired at Elizabeth II and which struck and damaged the front of the Elisabeth II killing four crew members.

Inside the brigade of Elizabeth II was the captain of the ship which heard "This is the space pirate ship Amaterasu captain Shadow requesting that all passengers hand over the valuables as we are preparing to board and fail to compare will result in sinking of the Elizabeth II and as you have all seen we have enough fire power to bring down in one strike." A sailor then turned to the captain.

"Captain we can't ask our passengers to surrender their valuables." Sailor said

"We have no choice has our commutations and radar are jammed and I would prefer not to risk the lives of the 20,000 passengers." Captain replied

Just as the captain finished the space pirate ship Amatersau turned around to left side of Elizabeth II with their boarding ramp already connected with Hatch leading to the ball room. Inside the ball room itself the passengers had already took off their valuable as the hatch to the ball room opened and revealing Captain Shadow who had already drew her Dual Modified Beretta's. Beside and behind her were the other Lagoon pirates Revy who had already draw her Dual Modified Beretta's, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who was armed with a M-60, Frederica with her chainsaw and Shenhua with her duel blades along with five other crew members member armed with M-16.

"It time for some Piracy!" Shadow shouted

A short while later and two miles away from the Elizabeth II was the black lagoon which rushed towards the Elizabeth II. Inside the cabin of the black lagoon were Azuki and Haruko while inside the brigade of black lagoon was Benny who was on the radar and commutations equipment, Dutch who was currently driving the black Lagoon and Rock and Himegami who were sat on floor of the brigade.

"Dutch I can't get hold of Elizabeth II but I can see that it just two miles and there another beside it." Dutch said

"If that the case then by now they would have already finished and bought their looted treasure on-board the Amatersau." Benny replied

"I say we engaged them as would probably forgive us for noting take out the Lagoon pirate and thus will pay of our bounty." Rock replied back

"He is right Dutch!" Himegami shouted

"Alright then prepare for impact as I am firing torpedo's 1 % 2." Dutch said

Dutch fired torpedo's 1 & 2 which headed towards the space pirate ship Amatersau. The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair is an empty near the wall is an armoury. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

After placing the loot treasure inside of the treasure chest Shadow and Revy were making out as Revy herself was sat on Shadow's lap and directly facing her face. Before too long however navigator Frederica rushed into the captain's room.

"Captain your need at bridge as we are under attack!" Frederica shouted

"Alright we will be right up." Shadow said

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

Navigator Frederica had re-entered the brigade and headed to her station just before tactical officer Revy entered and head to her station. The Amaterasu captain Shadow had also just entered brigade and sat down on the captain's chair.

"What the situation report!" Shadow shouted

"Captain we are being attack by the black lagoon and radar I showing just two miles ahead of us and worst yet the sensor have pick up two torpedoes heading this way." Eda said

"Captain dear please say that were not going to attack the black lagoon." Revy replied

"Am sorry Revy but it seems they side with Mr Chang and time to re-enter battle stations and Helmsman Rosarita prepare to surface and when we directly facing the black lagoon tactical officer Revy prepare and fire the Amatersau cannons." Shadow replied back

"Understood captain and I will make sure we are hot by any torpedoes!" Rosarita shouted

"And Captain I am preparing the Amaterasu cannons for fire!" Revy said

The black lagoon fired another load of torpedoes at the surface and battle stationed Amaterasu which had its roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window. Helmsman Rosarita successful spun the Amatersau around and evaded the incoming torpedoes with the nose of the Amaterasu directly facing the black lagoon. The cannons which were located on the upper port and starboard side of the ship was already uncovered as the cannons themselves fired and struck the black lagoon causing heavy damage.

And immediately after striking the black lagoon the space pirate ship Amatersau deactivate its battle satiation and drive back into the ocean but inside the bridge of the black lagoon Rock, Benny and Himegami were all unconscious with Azuki and Haruko themselves trapped inside cabins of the black lagoon while Dutch was still trying to steer the heavy damaged black lagoon back to Roanapur.

"Don't worry Rock, Benny and Himegami as I will make sure that we arrive safely back in Roanapur and our ship repaired!" Dutch shouted

To be continued….


	10. Farewell Lagoon pirates! The Adventures

Chapter 10- Farewell Lagoon pirates! The Adventures of space awaits

The Hong Kong triad are a branch station within Roanapur and at their headquarters were dozen of armed triad personal who were all carrying sub-machine guns. The boss of Hong Kong triad Mr Chang was relaxing and smoking a cigarette just as the Lagoon Company headed into the office.

"I have another Mission for you Dutch." Chang said

"What does this mission entail as I repay debts due to fixing the black lagoon in only a few days?" Dutch replied

"Dutch the mission which I require for you the undertake is to breakout the vampire twins Hansel and Gretel from the maximum security military prison located just north of Singapore but there is high military in that area and due to that reason I have managed to convince the space pirates to help you out in this mission." Chang replied

"You don't mean the Lagoon pirates!" Azuki shouted

The Lagoon Company were dismay as lagoon pirates captain Shadow was revealed with her already draw black lighting Excalibur. Beside and behind her were the other Lagoon pirates Revy who had already draw her Dual Modified Beretta's, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who was armed with a M-60, Frederica with her chainsaw and Shenhua with her duel blades along with five other crew members member armed with M-16.

"The lagoon pirates have arrived! Shadow shouted

"So do we really have to work with the space pirates who attack the black Lagoon?" Rock said

"Hey no hard feels Dutch as after all you attack us first and right now our space ship the Amaterasu. is only ship capable of taking down an entire military fleet." Revy replied

"It seems we have very little choice but to take up your offer." Dutch replied back

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair is an empty near the wall is an armoury. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

Short later everyone gathered around the captain table as they were discuss what plan to take when they arrive maximum security military prison. Dutch, Benny, Rock, Haruko, Himegami and Azuki along with the Amaterasu captain Shadow with tactical officer Revy sitting on Shadow's lap.

"Amaterasu captain Shadow will you be able engaged the military fleet and create us a distraction." Rock said

"So Revy darling what do you think we should do." Shadow replied

"Well darling captain why don't give then the distraction but at same bombard the maximum security military prison with our tiger missiles." Revy replied back

"Please don't do anything foolish!" Himegami shouted

Short later the space pirate ship Amaterasu docked alongside the black lagoon and after the hatch open Dutch, Benny, Rock, Azuki, Himegami and Haruko jumped back to the black lagoon deck before Dutch himself heading into the bridge. While a short time later and as the hatch closed the space pirate ship Amaterasu entered battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window before it then drive.

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Alright Eda begin an immediate area scan." Shadow said

"Understood captain and beginning a scan now." Eda replied

The Amaterasu performs a radar scan with a blue pulse emitted from its antenna mast but back within brigade the radar and sensor had not pick up anything with Eda saying "Captain am picking nothing on radar."

"Alright Shenhua release the engine limiters so we can get maximum thrust." Shadow said

"Understood captain and releasing the limiters now." Shenhua replied

"And Navigator Frederica set course to north of Singapore and Helmsman Rosarita prepare to sail at full thrust." Shadow replied back

"Understood captain! Frederica and Rosarita shouted

The black lagoon however had already docked at Singapore and just a few hours behind them were the space pirate ship Amaterasu. At docks Singapore however both Haruko and Himegami had already de board from the black lagoon as Dutch looked on.

"Haruko and Himegami are you sure that you don't want to become official members of the lagoon company despite Azuki choosing to become an official lagoon company member in place of Revy." Dutch said

"We stand her by decision but for us Dutch we have refused to join Lagoon Company as we going to search for a way back to our universe." Haruko and Himegami replied

"Thanks for help over thee pass mouths and I hope your search goes well." Dutch replied back

Haruko and Himegami turned around and star to depart from dock area itself as Dutch also turned around and began to head back towards brigade but before he could fully reach it however benny himself came out.

"Dutch Balalaika wishes to enlist us as clients again but only we if we report to the office ASAP but we sure can't as were current on mission for Mr Chang." Benny said

"We have no choice but to call of mission as becoming Balalaika client again is the first step towards the reform Lagoon Company now that Revy as become a space pirate but send to both Mr Chang and the space pirate ship Amaterasu as they there will be no pointing battling with the military now." Dutch replied

"Understood Dutch I send the messages now." Benny replied

Hotel Moscow is a branch of the Russian mafia with their main base located within Roanapur. Hotel Moscow itself is composed of dedicated men who served under Balalaika in the Soviet war in Afghanistan. The Bougainvillea Trade Company and the cargo ship Maria Zeleska serve as legal covers for their activities.

That night Hotel Moscow boss Balalaika was in her office chair waiting for the arrival of the lagoon company with a black briefcase laid beside her but on the desk itself. While a dozen of hotel Moscow soliders headed out of various other missions the reformed Lagoon Company consisting of Dutch, Benny, Rock and Azuki arrived and entered her office

"Sorry for taking you off another mission but I am important smuggling which would be rewards as could pay out up to 100,000 and all you would have to do is take this briefcase to my contact in Romania." Balalaika said

"But if we do this mission for you Balalaika would return status to what their once were before you place a bounty on our heads." Dutch replied

"If you complete this successful then I will get hold of my contacts and re circular your business around." Balalaika replied back

Later that night the black lagoon began sail towards Romania but before they full left the seas of Roanapur Dutch himself stopped the black lagoon as the lagoon company headed out onto and sat down looking at the space pirate ship Amaterasu.

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Alright Frederica set a course for space and Shenhua prepare to active the Chrono drive." Shadow said

"Understood captain and set a course to space now." Frederica replied

"Though captain are you sure that you want to active the chrome drive as once used we will be unable to return and back up the Lagoon company." Shenhua replied back

"The lagoon company itself has been reformed with Tenbi Academy student Azuki remaining behind but now it time we head off into space and meet up with our sister pirate ship the Bentenmaru and become a true space pirates." Shadow said

"Activating the Chrono drive now and we prepare to FTL jumps into space in five seconds!" Shenhua shouted

The seas of Roanapur were full of small ships as the criminals look on at the space pirate ship Amaterasu. The engines of Amaterasu shinned as a burst screen of Chrono light shot into skies and only a second later the space pirate Amaterasu entered battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window. Before too the Amaterasu FLT jumped into the light but just as Dutch turned around to the lagoon company and after the Chrono light close the Chrono drive self was already destroyed as debris fell into the sea.

"Lagoon Company move out and let compete our smuggling mission for Balalaika." Dutch said

The end


End file.
